fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy
To help ensure that pages on the Fanboy & Chum Chum Wiki have a consistent look and writing style, the following information is available. Point of View Articles should be written as if you are there watching the events take place as they happen, and should indicate some familiarity with the characters. This is called "writing in-universe". For the most part, descriptions are written in present tense, though past tense may also be used when describing a historical event shown in an episode. Example: Fanboy and Chum Chum are at their desks, asking which juice box goes best with Meat Larf. Contrast this with: In the episode "Wizboy", Fanboy and Chum Chum were at their desks. In some countries, it is common to refer to people by their surname (last name or family name), such as "Bloodworth-Thomason" instead of "Kyle". For this Wiki, please use first names whenever possible. Full names are usually only listed on the page for the character itself. For more information, refer to 'Point of view.'' Manual of Style The '''Manual of Style covers the technical aspects of how an article should be written. Topics include: :* Grammar and punctuation :* How to create links :* How to name articles :* The format for writing song lyrics :* Specifying sources :* How to note spoiler information For more information about spoilers, refer to the 'Spoilers' page. For more information about naming pages, refer to the 'Naming convention policy' page. Canon material Canon material refers to what sources of information we consider as being an official part of the Phineas and Ferb universe. A forum has been created to discuss what material is acceptable as an official source. Additional information about the term canon can be found on Wikipedia. Templates Templates are used to provide a quick way of linking to a large amount of information. Additional information about Templates is provided on the Reference materials page. Episodes This section will describe the purpose of that basic information and what should go there. :*'Infobox:' The Infobox is the section on the right side of the page that contains details about the episode itself. Who wrote it, when it premiered, etc. (Infoboxes also exist for characters and locations, and will be discussed separately.) :* Initial plot: Before the main plot is a brief initial summary of the entire episode. These are referred to as "TV Guide" summaries since they are typically one or two sentences long. :*'Plot:' This is the main summary of the episode and is actually a full description of what happened in the episode. :*'Songs:' Links to the song(s) that play in the episode. :*'Gallery:' The picture links to a separate Gallery page with screenshots from that episode. Also, there is a set of numbered title cards for the episode. :*'Trivia:' Details that provide explanations about things seen in the episode. :*'Continuity:' Shows the details what has been carried over to the episode from a previous episode. :*'Goofs: '''Indicates the animation errors for an episode. :*'Allusions:' An allusion is a reference in the show to something outside of the show. One example is when Kyle is being thrust about by Glaxnor the space squid in the black hole in "Separation Anxiety", this is a reference to link being thrusted about by Giant Aquatic Amoeba MORPHA in the game '''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'. Allusions are sometimes subjective about whether they really are referencing something outside of the show. In these situations, you should add words like "may be a reference to" in the allusion. This lets other members of the community double-check the allusion to see if it's valid or not. :*'Cast:' The full cast, as shown in the credits, are listed here. Because there are usually two episodes in each broadcast, sometimes an actor is listed in the credits that does not actually appear in that episode. They are a part of the other episode, but they still need to be listed here. :* Navigation box: Navigation boxes are used to show which episodes preceded and follow the episode. :* Episodes list: At the bottom of each page is the Episodes list, which show all episodes. This is provided for quick navigation. Standardizing content